


50 Shades of Gay

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Series: Time Squad [1]
Category: Time Squad
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry has a bad habit of reading out loud to himself... and leaving his bedroom door open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Gay

Another giggle and Buck couldn’t take it any more. He glanced up from the newspaper he had been trying to read for a good ten minutes. He was in his bedroom and Larry was across the hall but still Buck found himself plagued by mechanical hysterics.

He could come to only one conclusion: He was being baited. The damned robot was toying with him.

One more fit and Buck was on his feet, paper discarded. He balled his hands into fists and turned down the hall. Larry’s door was partially ajar—he was being baited!—and he approached with the intention of wrapping the robot’s arms around his skinny coiled throat.

Buck narrowed his eyes at a soft ‘oooh’ that followed the giggling. He peered around the corner assuring himself he just wanted to make sure he had the upper hand.

Larry continued to gently kick his legs into the air, relaxing on his stomach while devouring a new book. Well, new to him. He was sure he wasn’t the only Time Squad officer with a guilty pleasure. And he was certainly not hurting anyone by borrowing a couple books here and there.

His eyes moved lazily over the words, feeling the effects with each passing phrase. He couldn’t relate in full—he was lacking the key components of human intercourse after all—but the sentiments, the romance, the unbridled sensuality of it all!

”’…and he gently slipped his fingers into my hand. With a powerful grasp he told me everything without saying a word. I was his now. I was labeled, I was owned. He was my master in all things. And though a part of me wanted to revolt, a part of me wanted to never seem so subservient to any man… I fell completely in love with his love.’ Oh my!”

Larry hooked his ankles together as they hung in the air. He knocked his knees together and felt gears tightening in his chest.

“‘He took me down into his basement without hesitation, in his steps or mine. He released my hand as I breached the bottommost step and I understood the command.

'Wait here,' he seemed to instruct.

He left my side and crossed into the threshold of his secret room. I had heard things, I had seen things but nothing prepared me for what my master had in store. He clicked on small light switch at the far side of the room and my heart stopped.’”

Larry shifted, rubbing his knees together and switching hands to lean against. Reading out loud was not something he did often but as the book continued and as the encounters became more and more explicit, he couldn’t help himself. The vibrations in his vocal components rattled around in his chest like a ghost hand, lighting toying with internal gears.

“‘Until now our passionate embraces had been innocent and pure. It had been just he and I deeply involved in our own nude expanses. We were bodies entwined and needed nothing more. But this room, this basement this… dungeon, told me those nights were gone.

Leather restraints hung from the ceiling and the walls and rose up from the floors. Wooden slates and raised platforms adorned many of the room’s corners. Strange wheels large enough for a human body, small mats and chairs scattered like toys in a messy children’s room. Along the walls on wooden boards like serving platters were… objects.’”

Larry cooed to himself. He placed his thumb against the sentence to hold his place as he rolled onto his back. He couldn’t hold still and his knees bobbed together, ankles bouncing lightly on the bed.

“‘Whips and chains and cuffs and masks and gags were only the beginning. There were things I had no names for and the most alluring array of dildos I had ever set eyes on. The colors and shapes and functions left simultaneously everything and nothing to my imagination.’ OOoooh!” Larry giggled.

"All right! That’s enough!"

Larry shrieked as Buck announced himself, stepping unwelcome into Larry’s room.

"Tuddrussel! Were you… spying on me?!"

“‘course not! Ain’t nobody wanna listen to you read…. that. Yer gigglin’ is keepin’ me awake!”

"It’s three in the afternoon." Larry said flatly, perfectly aware of the rosey tint in Buck’s cheeks. He shifted on the bed, eyes narrowing suggestively.

"If you wanted me to read you a bed-time story, Beauregard, you could have just asked."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Duckbats of Tumblr.


End file.
